


Niespodzianka

by Powierniczka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wraca do domu, a Lucyfer walczy z tajemniczą mazią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodzianka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gwiazda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840828) by [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia). 



> Zainspirowane całością twórczości Marley.  
> Wybacz mi to.

\- Lucyfer? - Sam wszedł do domu i odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak.  
Zaniepokoiła go cisza w pomieszczeniach. Co jeśli anioły znalazły jego archanioła? Co jeśli demony dowiedziały się gdzie przebywa? Co jeśli już nie było go w ich wspólnym domu, gdzie próbowali żyć z dala od innych? Wystraszony łowca wszedł do kuchni i wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem, opierając się ręką o framugę drzwi, aby nie upaść. Rzeczywiście, miał się z czego śmiać.  
\- Może przestałbyś rechotać i pomógłbyś mi? - burknął zirytowany Lucyfer. Cały był w gęstej, jasnej mazi, przez którą nie mógł odlepić się od podłogi. Sam, dusząc w sobie śmiech, pomógł upadłemu (dosłownie) aniołowi wstać.  
\- Co próbowałeś zrobić? - Sam rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. - Jeszcze tylko granat tu rzucić.  
\- Granat? Nie było o nim mowy w przepisie – mruknął Lucyfer, pozbywając się resztek mazi z rąk. - Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. Znalazłem przepis na to twoje ciasto kajmakowe, które podobno tak bardzo lubisz. Tylko ono jest cholernie trudne! Jest gęste, obrzydliwe i strasznie lepkie! - poskarżył się tonem obrażonego dziecka.  
Pocałunek smakował orzechami i cukrem waniliowym. To było najlepsze podziękowanie.


End file.
